1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the pruning or hedging art and more particularly relates to an adjustable hedger having at least one boom mounted on a sub-frame for transverse pivotal movement on and relative to a mobile vehicle, with the boom being mounted for both pivotal and translatory movement on the sub-frame for adjusting its upright angle of inclination about a longitudinal axis and its transverse position relative to the vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hedgers for use in citrus groves or the like are well known in the art as evidenced by assignees U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,574 which issued to Meadowcroft on Aug. 7, 1955. Meadowcroft discloses a double boom hedger but lacks adjustment for accommodating different widths of cut, transverse angles of cut, and overall height of the hedger.
Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. Re 26,793 which issued to Patterson et al on Feb. 17, 1970, is also pertinent in that it discloses a tree topper that includes a boom supporting two rotating turrets each having a plurality of tree trimming cutters or saws thereon.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,480 to Kimball which issued on Mar. 1, 1960 is likewise somewhat pertinent in that it discloses a single tree topping turret having four radial arms each of which supports a driven circular saw.
Lydig et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,695 which issued on July 6, 1965 discloses a single boom hedger with several cutters mounted on a T-shaped boom that oscillates about a transverse axis and that may be pivoted about a longitudinal axis for varying the inclination of cut of the side of a tree.
Lydig et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,615 which issued on Jan. 6, 1970 discloses a double boom adjustable hedger having groups of rotary side cutters thereon; and which booms may be pivoted laterally of the vehicle, may be angled relative to the vertical, and may be pivoted about a horizontal axis to vary the elevation of the uppermost cutter.